Blaze/Gallery/Season 5 (1-10)
The Island of Lost Treasure S5E1 Swoops flying closer to the camera.png S5E1 Swoops flying to the island.png S5E1 Swoops flying closer to the camera.png S5E1 Blaze, AJ and Darington in Swoops.png S5E1 AJ "an incredible place".png S5E1 Darington "And there it is".png S5E1 Swoops "We're goin' in".png S5E1 Swoops hovers above the beach.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington get off.png S5E1 Swoops leaving.png S5E1 Blaze, AJ and Darington on the beach.png S5E1 Blaze "It's a coconut".png S5E1 AJ "That's a crab".png S5E1 Darington "How am I ever".png S5E1 Blaze sees something on Darington's head.png S5E1 Darington "On my head?".png S5E1 AJ getting a map off Darington's windshield.png S5E1 Everyone looks at the map.png S5E1 Darington "A map to the lost treasure?".png S5E1 Darington "This is great".png S5E1 Darington jumps for joy.png S5E1 Blaze "You can do it".png S5E1 Blaze "We're gonna help you get there".png S5E1 Darington "best pals in the whole world".png S5E1 Darington "Let's go find the lost treasure".png S5E1 Blaze and Darington setting off.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington start their treasure hunt.png S5E1 Darington zigzags past the camera.png S5E1 Blaze zigzags past the camera.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington jump down a hill.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington land downhill.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington pass rock formations.png S5E1 Diagrams of Blaze and Darington driving.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington jumping on the map.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington "But we can do it".png S5E1 Blaze and Darington come to a halt.png S5E1 Blaze kicking a log.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington drive up the logs.png S5E1 Map unrolling over Blaze and Darington.png S5E1 Diagram of Blaze and Darington following the map.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington on a dirt path.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington "I wonder what it'll be".png S5E1 Blaze flips over Darington.png S5E1 Blaze pulls ahead of Darington.png S5E1 Darington jumps over a tree trunk.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington approach dirt hills.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington leave the dirt hills.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington driving together.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington jumping and flipping.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington head further into the forest.png AJ to the Rescue S5E2 Blaze jumping over dirt hills.png S5E2 Blaze high in the air.png S5E2 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S5E2 Blaze does a quick turn.png S5E2 Blaze jumps over a fallen tree.png S5E2 Blaze slopes through a canyon.png S5E2 Blaze sloping more.png S5E2 Blaze stops sloping.png S5E2 Blaze "Nice driving".png S5E2 Blaze "Just two best friends".png S5E2 Blaze "Racing through trees".png S5E2 AJ "And headed for one big jump".png S5E2 Blaze halting.png S5E2 AJ says it's time for Blazing Speed.png S5E2 Blaze excited for Blazing Speed.png S5E2 Blazing Speed deployed.png S5E2 Give Blaze Blazing Speed.png S5E2 Blazing Speed activating.png S5E2 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S5E2 Blaze charging toward the hill ramp.png S5E2 Blaze jumps off the ramp.png S5E2 Blaze jumping to the other side.png S5E2 Blaze coming down.png S5E2 Blaze lands in a leaf pile.png S5E2 Blaze covered in leaves.png S5E2 AJ removing the leaves.png S5E2 Blaze thanking AJ.png S5E2 Blaze "a friend like you".png S5E2 Leaves blow away.png S5E2 AJ points at something.png S5E2 Kite spotted in distance.png S5E2 Monkey sad he lost his kite.png S5E2 Blaze and AJ feel remorseful of the monkey.png S5E2 Blaze will get the kite.png S5E2 Blaze jumping down a hill.png S5E2 Blaze chases the kite.png S5E2 Blaze jumping over a tree trunk.png S5E2 Blaze passing rocks.png S5E2 Frogs watching Blaze.png S5E2 Blaze turning down a hill.png S5E2 Blaze catching up with the kite.png S5E2 Blaze jumping from ledge to ledge.png S5E2 Blaze catches the kite.png S5E2 Blaze does a perfect landing with the kite.png S5E2 Blaze successfully caught the kite.png S5E2 AJ congratulating Blaze over his watch.png S5E2 Monkey happy for Blaze.png S5E2 Blaze "Glad to help".png S5E2 Blaze puts the kite in his trunk.png S5E2 Blaze feels the ground shake.png S5E2 Ground breaking under Blaze.png S5E2 Ground breaking apart more.png S5E2 Ground fully breaks apart.png S5E2 Blaze falling.png S5E2 Blaze lands in mud.png S5E2 Blaze feeling around in the mud.png S5E2 Blaze "some kind of sticky mud".png S5E2 Blaze trying to reverse out.png S5E2 Blaze "Really sticky".png S5E2 Blaze strains.png S5E2 Blaze in shocking realization.png S5E2 Blaze stuck in the mud.png S5E2 AJ realizing Blaze needs his help.png S5E2 AJ letting Blaze know he's coming to save him.png S5E2 Blaze wishing AJ luck.png S5E2 Blaze still stuck in the mud.png S5E2 Blaze looking at his stuck tire.png S5E2 Blaze responding to AJ.png S5E2 Blaze trying to pull himself out.png S5E2 Blaze "It's too sticky".png S5E2 AJ tells Blaze not to worry.png S5E2 Mountains up ahead.png S5E2 Blaze in thought.png S5E2 Blaze tells about a cave.png S5E2 AJ ending the call.png S5E2 AJ answers the call.png S5E2 Blaze appears on the watch.png S5E2 Blaze "I'm okay".png S5E2 Blaze wishing he could get out.png S5E2 AJ "Nothing's gonna stop us".png S5E2 Blaze ending the call with AJ.png S5E2 Blaze trying to get out still.png S5E2 Blaze feeling discouraged.png S5E2 Blaze "Hey, animals".png S5E2 AJ and monkey slide downward to Blaze.png S5E2 AJ lands in Blaze.png S5E2 Blaze and AJ reunited.png S5E2 AJ "Let's get you out of here".png S5E2 Blaze strains once again.png S5E2 Blaze reminding of the mud.png S5E2 AJ "You can do it".png S5E2 Time for Blazing Speed again.png S5E2 Blazing Speed engine deploys for the second time.png S5E2 Blaze "Ready when you are".png S5E2 Give Blaze Blazing Speed again.png S5E2 Blazing Speed being activated again.png S5E2 Blaze's tires spin rapidly.png S5E2 Blaze breaks free of the mud.png S5E2 Blaze drives onto the wall.png S5E2 Blaze drives around the wall.png S5E2 Blaze looping around the mud pit.png S5E2 Blaze jumps out of the mud pit.png S5E2 Blaze landing to safety.png S5E2 Blaze is freed.png S5E2 Animals congratulating Blaze's rescue.png S5E2 Blaze helping the monkey aboard.png S5E2 Blaze thanking everyone.png S5E2 AJ "You're welcome, Blaze".png S5E2 AJ wonders what to do.png S5E2 Blaze "Great idea".png S5E2 Blaze "Let's all fly a kite".png S5E2 Monkey tossing his kite out.png S5E2 Blaze, AJ and animals fly a kite together.png S5E2 AJ jumps on his leaf.png S5E2 Blaze watching AJ's kite flying.png S5E2 Blaze and AJ in air together.png The Trophy Chase Babysitting Heroes Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Blaze holds the ball.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Blaze admires his firefighter helmet.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E16 Race car Blaze close up.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E9 Blaze calls out to the monkey.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E18 Let's listen for the tire.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E5 Blaze "No emergency too big".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E11 Chop 3.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 S5E3 Blaze shining his foglights.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-10 BC2 Blaze gets ready to jump.png|Shorts To return to the page for Blaze, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries